


Quick Draw (#72 Holster)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [190]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You use what you've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Draw (#72 Holster)

Ian had never done a full tactical operation with the National Park Service but they were all that was available. The Junior Rangers had Glocks used to scare poachers but the Head Ranger had shown up with a pair of six-shooters in low hanging holsters like he was John fucking Wayne.

“Can you use those?” Ian asked.

“Northern Californian Quick Draw Champion,” The ranger answered.

“Great. Ever killed anyone?” The no answer was in the man’s eyes. “Right, when it comes down to it you talk, I’ll take the shot.”

The Ranger lifted a bullhorn. “Come out with your hands up.”


End file.
